The present invention relates to a spring clip for holding sheets of paper or the like.
There have been devised and widely used spring clips of the type in which a pair of flat holding members are so constructed that leading edges or lips thereof are normally resiliently pressed against each other. In order to open the spring clip or to move the lips away from each other for holding sheets of paper or the like therebetween, the spring clip is provided at its leading edges with a pair of levers which are generally made from wire or the like. When one grips the levers between his fingers and pushes them toward each other, the spring clip is opened. After holding the sheets of paper or the like, the levers are folded forward over the outermost sheets. As a result, they extend over the sheets beyond the leading edges of the spring clip by a relatively great distance so that one often has inconvenience when turning the sheets. In addition, in the case of a relatively large spring clip, one must apply considerably greater force to open it so that some people like a child cannot open it.